


Moon's Reflection

by cats_pajamies



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Biphobia, Bullying, Child Abuse, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, So much guilt, Wolf Attack, bi!sides, bi!virgil, but not graphic, depictions of violence, honestly this is a fic for me and not for anyone else, inaction during an attack, morally grey deceit, trans!original female charcter, virgil owns a bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_pajamies/pseuds/cats_pajamies
Summary: There’s something not right in the small town of Silver Point Ridge. The wolves are more active than anywhere else in the world and the keeps the reason why a closely guarded secret.When Logan Berry gets the chance to study the wolves of Silver Point Forest he jumps at the opportunity, especially when his roommate ends up being the only person attacked by the wolves in over 50-years, but as the answers, the town gives don’t add up Logan has to decide between keeping his head down or asking a few more questions.





	Moon's Reflection

You can learn a lot about a town by its quirks. For example, in Silver Point Ridge you don’t go out the night of a full moon, even though there was a 50-year gap between the last 2 attacks, they happened and lives were changed, two lives in particular.

Logan Berry loved wolves from the very moment he read the first word of the Chronicles Of Ancient Darkness series. He would spend hours just thinking about how amazing it would be to communicate with wolves. It got to the point where the other children would bully him by howling every time he walked by them, but Logan didn’t mind, or at least that’s what he told everyone. With the lack of time spent on social interaction, he was free to spend even more of his time researching wolves, and by the time he was 10 he knew exactly what he was going do with his life. Logan Berry’s one goal in life was to study the wolves of Silver Point Forest.

Virgil Adderson kissed both guys and girls, and that made a lot of people dislike him. The straights hated him cause they said he was gay, and the gays hated him cause they said he was straight. He was neither, and their need to categorize him made him act out. Skipping class to blow a dude beneath the bleachers, shotgunning pot in the women’s bathroom, and a general distaste for authority that ran so deep he said cops made him break out into hives. All this made it easy to brush aside the black eyes, and busted lips he had, after all, it was only natural for someone like that to get into fights. And of course when someone gets into fights that often they were labeled a trouble maker. It was honestly no wonder why when he screamed out no one checked in on him. And when his blood stained the road some thought it was his own dame fault. Besides, it was always easier to just clean up the blood then prevent it from being spilled.

 

Logan didn’t know what he was doing here. Well, he knew what he was supposed to be doing here, studying wolves, but other than that he was at a loss. At the age of 26, he had achieved his life long dream and was to study wolves at Silver Point Forest. And he knew he should have been more excited, but feelings were never his strong point, and really the only thing he could feel at the moment was panic.

Panic about not yet having found a place to live, panic about moving across the country at the seeming drop of a hat, and a much more existential panic about what he was going to do now that he had done what he set out to do all those years ago. These were the panics that meet Logan as he read the letter of acceptance. These were the panics as he boarded the plan on a 5-hour flight to Montana. These were the panics that he would get to know very well in the dead of night as he wondered if his was mother was right.

But there was no time for these thoughts. There was only time for. The decision to leave, the decision of what to pack, and the decision of if he would finally start over and leave the past behind him. 

It was often easier to decide to do things than to actually do them.

 

Virgil needed a roommate. He couldn’t ask Roman because well anytime he and Roman were in a room together something went wrong and one of them ended up crying. Besides moving in with your ex was just plain weird. They might have still been friends and Roman may have gotten really drunk one night and pledged his life to Virgil, but that didn’t mean they should be roommates. And really, a roommate needs to be someone you can at least pretend to get along with and there was no pretending with Roman, that man could sniff out someone acting a mile away. Maybe that’s why he decided that Virgil would be his. Not romantically, of course, that had ended with broken plates, a panic attack, and even more guilt than there was before, but in a way that was deeper and more intimate than romance Virgil was Roman’s and Roman was Virgil’s. They belonged to each other for better or for worse.

 

Logan checked his phone the minute he got off the plane and if by magic one of his problems was solved. He had a place to stay. It wasn’t the best accommodations, a small apartment right above The Blood Moon Bar, but it was better than camping in the forest or god forbid have to room with one of the local park rangers, Patton Bell.

Besides, the place had one amazing feature that made it all worth it. His roommate would be the owner of the bar, Virgil Adderson. Who at the age of 17 survived the first wolf attack in Silver Point Ridge in 50 years.


End file.
